La fête de l'amour
by Kaleiya
Summary: A Terca Lumireis, tout le monde ou presque se préparait pour la fête de l'amour, un jour où les amoureux étaient à l'honneur. Multi-ships


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas

Titre : La fête de l'amour

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Rating : K+ (c'est gentillet après tout…)

Genre : Romance globalement vu le titre

Note : Truc écrit rapidement pour me sortir quelques idées du crane.

* * *

A Terca Lumireis, tout le monde ou presque se préparait pour la fête de l'amour, un jour où les amoureux étaient à l'honneur. La tradition voulait que l'on offre des roses d'un rouge flamboyant ainsi que des chocolats exquis à la personne aimée ou que les jeunes filles offrent aux garçons qu'elles aiment des desserts quelles leur ont fait avec amour – certains comme Yuri et Judith n'étaient pas des grands fans de cette coutume qu'ils trouvaient sexiste et prenaient donc un malin plaisir à ne pas la suivre dans les règles de l'art. En toute logique, la guilde du Marché de la Fortune se frottait d'avance les mains, les périodes festives étant celles où elle faisait le meilleur bénéfice.

Pour ce qui était des membres officiels et officieux de Brave Vesperia, cette période était assez mouvementée, faisant que chacun mit un moment avant de pouvoir se poser et, enfin, profiter un minimum de cette journée.

Dans le cas de Repede, il s'en fichait bien de quel jour on était, cette fête étant, de base, réservée aux humains. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un jour particulier dans l'année pour aller compter fleurette, surtout que, pour le moment, il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à faire à son goût.

Concernant Karol, Raven avait plusieurs fois essayé de le pousser à offrir quelque chose à Nan mais l'adolescent était trop gêné pour se lancer, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment les choses de l'amour. Il l'avait donc simplement invitée à chasser quelques monstres près de Dahngrest, rien qui, en soit, ne sortait de l'ordinaire, puis il lui proposa simplement de partager avec elle son pique-nique, une attention qu'elle trouva charmante et qui le fit rougir un bon moment.

Du côté de Rita, il ne fallait même pas lui en parler si on ne voulait pas courir le risque de finir brûlé au quinzième degré tellement cette fête l'exaspérait au plus haut point… mais c'était sans compter Estelle qui débarqua chez elle avec des pâtisseries pour le thé et qui lui proposa de passer cette journée ensemble. Ce simple geste suffit à adoucir la mage au caractère volcanique qui accepta même de recevoir des chocolats de la part de la princesse, le tout en essayant au mieux de lui cacher à quel point cela l'affectait.

Pour Raven, l'idée de départ avait été d'inviter Judith à dîner en lui offrant un somptueux bouquet de fleurs avant de la séduire avec ses merveilleux desserts… sauf qu'elle lui annonça la veille qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas annuler, brisant le cœur de l'archer qui comprit que s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul, il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et vite ! Le hasard voulut que Patty fit face au même genre d'échec que lui quand elle tenta de mettre le grappin sur Yuri mais, manque de chance pour la jeune pirate, l'épéiste, à force, avait réussi à passer maître dans l'art de l'esquiver. Du coup, Raven proposa à Patty de dîner tous les deux entre amis, une proposition que Patty accepta à condition que ce soit elle qui fasse le plat. Autant dire que bien que ce n'était pas une soirée entre amoureux, ils avaient tous deux passé un excellent moment.

Concernant Flynn, il était quelque peu submergé par la grande quantité de ballotins de chocolats qu'il avait reçu de nombreuses personnes, certaines étant restées anonymes. La nuit était tombée quand il eut enfin reçu tous ceux qui l'attendaient et terminé son travail, si bien qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en éloigner un peu… jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Yuri l'attendait probablement depuis un bon moment, son ami d'enfance s'étant endormi sur son lit, un sachet de chocolats posé à côté de lui. La scène fit sourire le jeune Commandant qui, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'épéiste, attrapa le sachet et croqua dans l'un des chocolats, savourant son goût amer dû à un pourcentage élevé de cacao et son piquant qui venait à coup sûr d'une épice qui y avait été ajoutée. Il sut que dès le lendemain, Yuri allait certainement, comme chaque année, manger une partie des chocolats qu'il avait reçus pour la fête de l'amour, ciblant en priorité ceux à base de chocolat blanc qu'il détestait et de chocolat au lait. Par contre, il risquait fort d'en être malade…

Enfin, Sodia n'était pas fan de cette journée qui lui rappelait surtout des mauvais souvenirs dû à son statut de noble. Face à l'arrivage massif de chocolats pour le Commandant, elle avait renoncé à l'idée de lui en offrir et s'était plutôt préparée à devoir en donner, sachant très bien que son supérieur avait des goûts assez restreint en matière de confiseries. En début de soirée, elle fut congédiée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements quand elle eut l'immense surprise de tomber sur Judith. La krytienne lui déclara qu'elle était embêtée et que son rendez-vous venait de lui poser un lapin, si bien qu'elle voulait lui proposer de venir dîner avec elle pour ne pas gâcher son travail en cuisine. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle accepta et se retrouva donc seule avec Judith dans un endroit calme à partager un excellent repas ainsi que d'intéressantes conversations. Cependant, Sodia ne put s'empêcher de se demander par quel curieux hasard tous les plats qu'elles avaient mangés ensemble avaient pu être ceux qu'elle préférait…

* * *

NB : C'est très court mais je fais confiance à vos imaginations pour faire le reste.


End file.
